Bienvenido a mi mundo
by Supern0vaNL
Summary: Historia de una niña y cómo cambia su vida al enterarse que es bruja


Jem. Historia mía, personajes míos. (:

Lo único que no es mío, pero así por poco, es la magia que ha creado nuestra reina JK Rowling ):

En fin. Historia de mi alterego del role del Foro de Slytherin :3

**Bienvenido a mi mundo**

En pleno Londres, con su caos y ritmo de vida; se encontraba, sobre un árbol, una pequeña niña de cabellos rebeldes, tan negros como la noche; sus ojos picaros y sonrisa pintada; admiraba toda la vorágine de la cuidad.

Con sus casi 11 años, veía todo a su manera, en su refugio.

-Reni , dónde estás traviesa?.- la habían llamado desde la ventana de la cocina.

Bufó molesta, al verse interrumpida del divertido espectáculo, el cual era un medio de escape de su vida.

Su primo, Benjamín, la esperaba; ya vestido con su uniforme.

-Tenemos trabajo.- le dijo a la chica, entregándole una cámara. Bere sonrió, borrando cualquier rastro de molestia.-Hoy serás la fotógrafa, así que espero que no me falles Reni.- el chico le guiñó un ojo, mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto.

Ben, como lo llama su prima. Éste de cabello castaño, inteligente. Siendo, con sus 25 años, uno de los mejores policías científicos de todo Londres; especializándose en la parte forense.

Berenice lo acompañaba, prácticamente siempre. Sus padres, empresarios, constantemente se iban de viaje, o tenían reuniones; dejándola sola en su casa. Por esa razón, habían creado un vínculo tan especial con su primo.

Para ella, él era su modelo a seguir, su apoyo y contención; su mejor amigo, hermano y hasta en ocasiones llegaba a ser como su padre.

Pero su mundo dio un giro, cuando, un día de otoño; despertó con una sonrisa, la cual borró al instante.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, ese día que cualquier persona ordinaria pasaría con amigos, familiares, y sus padres.

Ja! Berenice era de todo, menos normal.

No recordaba la última vez, si es que eso había sucedido, una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bostezando, bajó las escaleras, hasta el living de su casa; como era de esperar estaba sola.

Pensó que podría hacer.

-Ah ya sé, pasaré a visitar a Ben y sus compañeros.- exclamó, emocionada.

En la estación de policías Berenice, era la pequeña princesita. La malcriaban, y daban todos los gustos, al fin y al cabo, ella era la que los ayudaba y alegraba sus días.

Hornearía un pastel y festejaría con los que consideraba su familia, pero un extraño golpe en la ventana llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta el lugar, lentamente y con un paragua en la mano; abrió y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa lechuza, que estiraba una de sus patas. Con cierto temor, tomó la carta que traía y la miró extrañada, le dio miles de vueltas, examinándola.

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería", decía.

Con manos temblorosas rasgó el papel. Parpadeó varias veces, su corazón latía aceleradamente...

Cuando iba a empezar a leer lo que contenía aquel mensaje, un ruido la sacó de su burbuja.

-POR DIOS.- gritó asustada la chica.

Al darse la vuelta distinguió a sus padres, en la puerta de entrada, vestidos impecablemente, con sus valijas y esas expresiones de nada que siempre llevaban en sus rostros. Esos muggles, que continuamente la dejaban sola y sin atención.

-Bere, son tus padres... trabajan para darte una mejor vida.- constantemente se repetía.- Ellos te quieren... a su manera, pero lo hacen...

Se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando, algún tipo de saludo afectuoso, o muestra de cariño por parte de ambos.

Frunció el ceño. ¿ Qué clase de padres no se acuerdan del cumpleaños de su única hija?.

Jaime Stark, un muggle frío y especialista en estar ocupado en sus negocios. Le había arrebatado la carta, comenzando a leerla en silencio.

Y el tiempo trascurrió: horas, minutos, segundos?, Bere no lo sabía.

El ambiente se tornó sombrío y denso, muy denso.

-¿Pero qué clase de estúpida broma es esto?.- preguntó Jaime, con la carta en mano y cara de pocos amigos. -Tú... dime en qué secta te metiste?.- dijo, mirando con odio a su hija.

Berenice, al borde de las lágrimas, se encogió de hombros. - No sé qué es eso... yo no hice nada.- su respiración empezó a agitarse y corrió hasta su habitación, donde se encerró.

-Genial... pasaré esté día sola... - susurró, acercándose a la ventana y viendo a los niños correr. Ella nunca tendría eso... era tan triste, y solitario.

Todo parecía haberse calmado, sus padres deambulaban por la casa, iban y venían.

Pero como la calma que anticipa una Gran tormenta su frágil tranquilidad se rompió cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa.

Era una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos castaños. Hermosa, una bruja había comentado.

STOP, ¿dijo bruja?. Chau. Bienvenida Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Eso originó que sus padres creyeran que la mujer estaba loca, y necesitaba ayuda.

Y para la niña, una serie de "amorosas" salvaciones...

Las primeras semanas no fueron tan trágicas. Llevaban a Bere a todos los hospitales, haciéndole los análisis y chequeos de rutina. De esos que siempre le hacían para la escuela, por eso no se preocupó.

Pero luego, empezaron a ser cada vez más desagradables.

Extraños aparatos, fueron los siguientes. Eran grandes, y tétricos. Tenían muchas luces y rayos, te agarraban de distintas partes.

En todo ese tiempo se le negó ver a su primo. Decían que él le haría daño.

Bere no entendía, el porqué de todo este tipo de pruebas. Si la bruja les había mostrado a los padres que si existía la magia... ¿por qué tenían que empeñarse tanto en negarlo?.

Los médicos les explicaron, miles de ocasiones, que su hija se encontraba en buen estado.

Pero no, la estúpida mente humana a veces nos juega en contra. Y la de ellos, la de Jaime y Rebecca Stark, ya no tenía retorno a la normalidad.

Como con los estudios no quedaron tranquilos, pensaron que el problema no era físico, sino mental.

-Otra vez de nuevo, no- suspiró la niña, ya cansada.

Miró a esas personas, casi desconocidos eran para ella. Ya no eran sus padres. Ya no sentía nada más hacia ellos que no fuera rechazo. Necesitaba al que realmente siempre estaba con ella.

Se encerró en su cuarto, tenía que despejarse y no pensar, porque si lo hacía se sentía culpable por ser así, por tener algo. Lloró en silencio, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Ellos decían que estaba enferma, y que la curarían.

Así pasó un mes, el peor de su vida, y eso, que todavía le faltaba mucho.

Psicólogos y psiquiatras, fueron los próximos. Bere sonrió después de algún tiempo. Su primo, su bello y amado Ben era uno de esos médicos. Eso fue lo que ella pensó, hasta que la realidad la golpeó cruelmente.

-Benjamín no puede tratarte.- le habían dicho.- Es un familiar, no podría ver las cosas objetivamente.- siguió el discurso una enfermera.

Bere levantó una ceja y decidió que se plantaría. Se sentía cansada, utilizada, maltratada...

Uno, dos, tres especialistas y ella no habló. No le contaría a nadie que no fuera su primo lo que necesitaba.

La pequeña dejó de comer, se veía pálida y demacrada. No salía de su habitación y no hablaba con ninguna persona.

Así pasaron varios meses, en los cuales la chica parecía un fantasma.

Los Stark no se dieron por vencidos, tan grande era su obsesión, que terminó por consumirlos y llevarlos a la locura.

Una semana antes del comienzo de clases, ambos llevaron a su hija hasta la casa de Ben; dejándola al cuidado de este.

-Iremos al mejor Sanatorio, ella se pondrá bien Benjamín.- dijeron contentos.

-Pero, si Reni no está enferma... ¿por qué no lo entienden?- escuchó decir a su primo.

-Por Dios, ¿tú creerás que hay un mundo paralelo a este, donde existe la magia y cosas que son imposibles?.- preguntó enojado Jaime.- ¿Pero qué clase de psicólogo eres al creer semejante estupidez?.-vio cómo se iba, junto a su esposa.

Esa fue la última vez que Bere vería a esas personas que una vez llamó _padres_.

Aquella noche llamaron por teléfono, ellos habían tenido un accidente de tránsito cuando iban para el psiquiátrico.

-Reni... murieron.- la joven sonrió, en estado de shock.

Permaneció en silencio un instante.

-Se han ido, Ben... - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero no de tristeza, sino de tranquilidad.

La tranquilidad de que nadie, jamás, volvería hacerle daño.

Ahora sería por fin libre.


End file.
